black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Xander
Xander (ザンダー, Zandā) is the eldest son of Eden and Undertaker, the younger brother of Maria and Rosalie and the older brother of Anastasia, Max and Camilla. Appearance Xander has medium length straight white hair just below shoulder-length tied up in a low ponytail with a black ribbon. He has chartreuse phosphorescent eyes like all Grim Reapers and decides to wear dark-tinted glasses to cover them instead of styling his fringe to do so, like the majority of his family. He wears a simple white dress shirt, a light grey vest with black buttons and matching suit trousers with a black cross tie held together by a silver pin with a large black jewel on it and smart black lace-up shoes. When attending Sebastian’s funeral, he wears a black vest, a black tailcoat and trousers, a black bow-tie, his tinted glasses, a black ribbon in his hair and black lace-up shoes. In the Luxury Liner Arc, he wears a brown tailcoat and trousers, a black bow tie and a dark purple ribbon. In the flashback in the Public School Arc, he wears a deep purple suit with a grey, cross-tie and brown lace-up shoes. When he was younger, he had his hair short with his fringe swept to the right side and wears a light shirt with shorts, brown shoes with laces and metal glasses. Personality Xander is a very polite and charismatic boy who always wants to please and help others. He wants to be viewed more as a young man than a child and has a more sarcastic and dry sense of humour than the rest of his family. He is also easily startled and get scared if people are displeased with him and seems to be good at calming his sister down but can be irresponsible at times. Plot Xander was born with two older sisters in the Shinigami Realm. Their family seemed fairly normal, if a little secretive. About seventy years ago. Eden’s identity was revealed to the police, which led them to find out about Undertaker’s experiments on the dead and the fact that Maria and Rosalie had been made to conspire with them. After a fight in which all of the enforcement officers died, they all disappeared from the realm. Ten years after this, Grim Reapers found the family again. They attempted to reason with the children but were prevented from doing so by their parents. The children wouldn’t listen and became angry, resulting in Rosalie being struck with the energy from a scythe. Apparently, the children were certain that they wanted to hurt their parents, who, in their eyes, were doing the right thing and take their baby brother, Max, away from them. Twenty years ago, half of the Grim Reaper HQ of the city was brought down when Maria, Rosalie, Xander and Anastasia went there seeking revenge for their scars. They all stole a pair of reaper’s glasses before leaving, feeling like the Grim Reapers had gotten what they deserved. Red Butler Arc Eden appears with Xander, who greets Ciel politely from the back of the shop. Undertaker informs them that there is a certain commonality among all the murdered prostitutes, but he demands compensation before he will reveal the crucial detail. When Lau asks him how much money he wants, Undertaker vigorously approaches him and Anastasia tells him that Undertaker nor Eden care for Queen Victoria's money. Eden and Undertaker then state that they only have one requirement: show them a "first-rate laugh"—in other words, make them laugh hysterically, which is a common trait that they hold dear. While this is happening Xander and Anastasia take Max and Camilla into the back of the shop. Subsequently, Lau fails to elicit a laugh with his joke, and Angelina's vulgar, obscene anecdote as well does not please Undertaker and embarrasses Eden and Anastasia so Xander has to calm her down. An hour later, Undertaker and Eden, having successfully taped Lau's and Angelina's mouths, conclude that Ciel is the only one left to make them laugh. However, Sebastian intervenes, signalling that it is his turn. He requests the rest of them to step outside and forbids them from peeking in. Sebastian manages to deliver an impressive joke that sends Undertaker, Eden, Xander and Anastasia into a wild fit of laughter. Afterwards, with Xander congratulating Sebastian on his jokes and Eden forgetting where she is for a second, the parents agree wholeheartedly to tell them whatever they want to know. Circus Arc Ciel and Sebastian visit Undertaker and Eden’s funeral parlour again, this time to find out if any of the children abducted by the Noah's Ark Circus have shown up dead. When they walk in, they find Maria sitting on a desk in the dimly lit room, talking to Rosalie about a man at her work at her home while Anastasia listens intently. She is alerted by Ciel and Sebastian talking to each other and curiously scans her eyes up and down Ciel and feels his cloak, musing about how he’s obviously a noble while Ciel becomes increasingly annoyed. Sensing this, Rosalie drags her off of him and berates her sweetly and apologises to them. She introduces herself with her sister and Ciel and Sebastian do the same. Rosalie and Maria are shocked by the name Phantomhive and Rosalie invites them to sit down while Maria fetches tea. While Maria sets tea and biscuits down, she mumbles to herself and Sebastian asks if that’s normal for her and Rosalie says she does it all the time. Maria informs them that they wouldn’t know what information to give them and that they’d have to wait for Undertaker and Eden to get back to ask and while they’re on the subject, Ciel asks why they’re at the parlour to begin with. Maria and Rosalie give each other a confused glance underneath their fringe and parasol and Maria tells them they’re Undertaker and Eden’s daughters. Sebastian and Ciel are shocked by this and the sisters laugh, saying that’s how people usually react, with a tone that gives away that they take offense to that as Max and Anastasia become angry with them and Ciel apologises as the twins angrily sip their tea. They say it’s fine and the door clicks and their parents and Xander return with wood in their arms. The children are ecstatic at their parents’ return and hug them after they put the wood down. Eden notices Sebastian and Ciel standing beside the table and thanks them for waiting with their daughters. Undertaker insists on receiving their first-rate laugh first, and Eden challenges Ciel to personally deliver him it himself. Ciel takes quite a deal of time, but at last, Ciel manages to accomplish that, albeit using an implicitly embarrassing method that seems to have shocked Rosalie. Undertaker then reveals that none of the children are his "clients", and that Eden nor he have heard any rumours from the underworld companies. Ciel believes that he has been deceived by them, but Maria denies the assumption, pointing out that the nonexistence of the children's corpses serves as a great clue: it is indicative that the children are still alive. Ciel begins to leave but Rosalie calls for him and makes him promise that the children will be safe and he agrees to her promise. Ciel and Sebastian leave and Eden tells Ciel to keep his soul safe, as he only has one. Several days later, Undertaker and his family observe the burning of Baron Kelvin's manor from afar. Rosalie mumbles about Ciel’s lie and says that he tarnishes his family’s name while Eden and Undertaker play with lockets. (On one locket, there is a date and a name engraved: 13 July 1866, Claudia P.) Undertaker says that he had warned Ciel to hold every soul dear, and he states that Ciel will understand the importance of things that cannot be recovered once it is too late. Eden says that his time comes near again and again and that he is “as stubborn as those before him” and that he “really is a dog” in her eyes. Maria wonders aloud what could be so important to risk your life for a monarch and Xander says he doesn’t understand either and wonders whether they’ll ever know why “they” do this. They then all smile and Anastasia say he never really did care for anything but that ring and Undertaker and Eden ask Ciel if that’s correct and Xander, Anastasia, Max and Camilla all giggle forebodingly, the light of the fire illuminating their faces and their glowing chartreuse phosphorescent or bright green eyes, in Eden and Camilla’s case, are seen in the night. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Later, Undertaker provides a safety coffin for Sebastian's funeral. Undertaker, Eden and all of their children, save Max and Camilla, attend his funeral. When a bell installed in it rings, Eden informs Ciel, Elizabeth Midford, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, and the servants of the Phantomhive household that that means Sebastian is still alive. They dig him back up, and Undertaker and Eden tell them to come back any time. Shortly after the funeral has ended Anastasia is standing alone in the graveyard. She mumbles that soon, she won’t have to be sad when she’s in this type of place and clutches her mourning locket, open but with the name covered, in her hand. Xander approaches her and she turns around sharply to him, demanding that he leaves her alone. Xander hugs her tightly and tells her that he promises that he’ll make everything happy for her again and she shakes in his arms, both of them silently crying. Luxury Liner Arc On April 17, 1889, Undertaker, Eden, Rosalie, Maria, Xander, Anastasia and Max board the Campania. Three days later, they attend an Aurora Society meeting. They all burst out laughing when they see Ciel Phantomhive performing the Phoenix pose. When Sebastian Michaelis asks Eden why they are there, Eden explains that the Karnstein Hospital is a regular customer of theirs. Ciel presses them for more information, but Undertaker and Eden refuse to give it unless Ciel performs the pose again. Ciel and Sebastian are, then, distracted by Aleistor Chamber. When an exasperated Grell attempts to kill Aleistor, but Undertaker stops them, to everyone's surprise. Undertaker says that he does not want to lose the highly amusing Aleistor and acknowledges Grell as a Grim Reaper. Grell is stunned that her Death Scythe was unable to cut through Undertaker, who shoots his sotoba at Grell. Subsequently, Undertaker lifts his bangs, revealing his chartreuse phosphorescent eyes. Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald realize that Undertaker is a Grim Reaper. Eden asserts that it has been half a century since someone last called him one and Anastasia and Xander drop from a higher level, their hair having been restyled to show their eyes as well. Rian approaches them all, demanding answers, and Anastasia laughs maliciously and discloses the fact that they was simply using Rian, who does not qualify as a doctor, in their perspective, to a disheartened Rian and calls it her best joke yet. Ciel deduces that Undertaker is the mastermind behind the Aurora Society's human resurrection experiments, and Undertaker confesses to making the Bizarre Dolls, claiming that he owes Ciel information for doing the Phoenix pose. He describes his previous life as a Grim Reaper and his curiosity toward humans, which led him to edit their Cinematic Records in order to achieve a "continuation" after death. Eden has Grell inspect one of the Bizarre Dolls' Cinematic Records for them to see for themselves. Xander explains that Bizarre Dolls seek other people's souls because they lack their own; they were unable to create souls, even after tampering with the Records, and, thus, Anastasia explains that they named the corpses Bizarre Dolls, as they are not exactly living but are not dead either. When Ciel condemns it, Xander says that someone like him is incapable of understanding the marvels of science behind it. Grell and Ronald resolve to detain Undertaker, who is a "deserter." and his wife who is a criminal among Grim Reapers after Grell manages to tear her hood down. They attack them, but Maria intervenes and they are unsuccessful. Sebastian intervenes as well, stating that he must capture Undertaker and Eden, as Ciel must present them to Queen Victoria. The two teams prepare to vie for them. Xander compares it to a rabbit hunt and wonders aloud which rabbit is being hunted and Eden compares it to days of her youth. Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald simultaneously lunge at Undertaker, but are blocked by Rosalie, which Eden is not fond of. They taunt the three of them. Ronald, who has gotten back his glasses, and Grell agree to a head-on attack, as they are running out of time, but are unable to cut Undertaker's sotoba. Grell maintains that there should be nothing a Death Scythe cannot cut. Undertaker tells them that there is one thing a Death Scythe cannot cut, and slashes Grell and Ronald with his own Death Scythe, which he had smuggled out with him when he quit being a Grim Reaper. Rosalie declares that they will hunt them now, and runs forward with Maria as Undertaker destroys one of the pillars on the ship, which falls on Grell and Ronald. Rian struggles to his feet and askes Anastasia if everything she told him about herself and her family was a lie and Xander abrasively asks if anything gets into his skull aside from his delusion. Rian then take out a knife and lunges at the pair but Anastasia blocks him and holds him by his neck against a wall and asks him if he thought it would be that easy to take them down. She then tells him he has out lived his use and stabs him repeatedly before finally letting him down, now dead. Sebastian lunges at her and she dodges him and Sebastian notes that he didn’t expect Anastasia of all people to be that savage and Anastasia giggles that everyone has said that to her since that time. Sebastian then briefly fights the duo, Anastasia swinging her weapon at him, which he dodges and blocks. Xander comes in and takes out Rian’s knife and jumps to distract him from Anastasia. They take turns dodging and trying to hit each other until Anastasia suddenly jumps between them and slashes Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian is about to retaliate but realises that Undertaker and Eden are getting close to Ciel, who calls out for him. Sebastian hurls tables at them, and Undertaker and Eden effortlessly cut through them, but soon realizes that it is merely a diversion; Sebastian appears behind Undertaker, saying that he just wanted to get within the wide reach of the Death Scythe. Maria and Rosalie turn around but then Rosalie’s necklace is damaged and they turn again to Ronald. Eden affirms that Sebastian's way of thinking is interesting, and says that she will also do something interesting. She, then, takes Ciel as her hostage and presses her Talwar to his neck, to Ciel's and Sebastian's shock. She tells Ciel that she can finally put him in one of their specially-made coffins while pressing her Talwar to his neck enough to make him bleed. Sebastian lunges at Eden unexpectedly and she jumps back at first and brings Ciel with her. When it looks like Sebastian is going to reach her and tear into her, Undertaker slashes the front of Sebastian chest with his Death Scythe and pulls Eden clos to him, saying he thought Sebastian knew better than to try and hurt his “Black Rose” and Eden loses her grip on Ciel, who falls from the bannister and runs to . Undertaker, who has always been curious about Sebastian's motives, watches Sebastian's Cinematic Record and the children all gather around while Eden covers her eyes and states that she can’t. Sebastian’s record finishes playing and Maria, standing over Ciel and Sebastian, says that she knew Sebastian would be able to save Ciel, and adds that while his Record is interesting, he only makes Ciel miserable which consequently, makes her parents miserable, and, so, she will kill him. But, before she can take the shot, the Campania begins to sink and tilt heavily, Undertaker grabs hold of something, telling Eden to hold on tightly to him, while Eden wonders if it’s that time already, Anastasia grabs onto a pillar and Xander grabs hold of her weapon and Maria loses her balance and falls into Rosalie’s arms. Grell attacks Anastasia and Xander, while Ronald fights Eden. Anastasia recognizes Grell as Angelina Dalles' butler, and comments that Grell also tampered with lives. Grell calls her nosy and refuses to leave, even after Xander points out that time is almost up for them. Eden throws Ronald at Grell, and they crash. Water starts flooding in, and Undertaker decides that it is time for them to leave. Sebastian and Grell both attack them all, and Undertaker and Eden dodge, but Maria and Rosalie are knocked aside and Undertaker drops his chain of lockets, which Ciel grabs. He decides to leave his "treasure" with Ciel and tells him to keep it safe. He, then, bids Ciel farewell, and slices the ship in half with his Death Scythe, disappearing in the process. Public School Arc Lawrence agrees, but then asks what they’re going to do now, as Herman will take the blame if anyone were to find out what happened. Edgar says that he has an idea and calls on The Aurora Society. Rian introduces himself to Edgar and he asks about a group of people in the carriage, saying he feels as though a child is peering at him inside. Someone laughs inside the carriage, telling him that he is sorely mistaken. Two people step out of the carriage and the person says that they are only children in body and the duo is revealed to be Anastasia and Xander in disguise. Anastasia steps down from the carriage, taking her brothers arm and curiously, she introduces herself not as Anastasia, but as Nova Patterson. Edgar introduces himself as well and then she demands for her and everybody else to be shown to his friends. Rian, despite not being aware that she wanted to interact with them, suggests that he complies, noting her as a demanding young lady, so Edgar takes them all to meet his friends. Rosalie concludes to the boys that the reason that they requested their help was because they killed Derrick, his friends and the Vice-Principal in a rage and now they wish to undo what has happened and they all affirm this. Eden laughs to herself and muses about young humans being capable of such things too and marvels at their chaotic nature, stating there’s still so much she doesn’t know about humans and Rosalie tells them that they’ve all agreed to help them, but whispers in Herman’s ear that their sins will never be forgiven, nor can their actions truly be undone. Herman tells her that he doesn’t care about that as long as they can bring Derrick back and she hums at him, calling him a “curious creature indeed”. Blue Cult Arc Othello tells Grell everything he knows about Undertaker and his family. He cites Xander as the one who tried to make his family open up to other people and he smiled in Undertaker’s presence, but looked forlorn when his parents weren’t around. Quotes (To Sebastian Michaelis) “I must congratulate you on your jokes, Mr Michaelis!” (To Ciel Phantomhive) “You’re really having your butler do all the work for you, huh?” (To Rian Stoker) “Huh?! Does absolutely nothing apart from your own delusion get into that thick skull of yours?!” (To Ciel Phantomhive, about the Bizarre Dolls) “I wouldn’t expect a young human to understand the beauty of a moving corpse…” Trivia * Xander is implied to be a nickname and his full name is implied to be Alexander. * The traits of being an easily embarrassed person and wanting to protect others carry over from his anime character into his manga character. * The book with no title is written by him, making it a sort of journal, but what he writes in it is unknown. * Xander and Maria are the only two members of their family that have unknown reasons for helping make the Bizarre Dolls. Category:Males